


Family - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All one big pack, Everybody Lives, Gen, Multi, One Big Happy Family, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Hale-McCall Pack is a family.





	Family - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

‘Pack party!’ Erica yelled as she snuggled into Boyd on the over-stuffed armchair. All around them people were getting settled. Whether they thought of themselves as Pack or Pack adjacent, there were family there together. Not only by blood like Stiles and his dad or Melissa and Scott, but by choosing to stick together and protect each other. Coming back to each other after doubts, arguments, break-ups and leaving high school and flying off to colleges around the country or in Jackson’s case, London. Being family is what held them together and kept them strong. Kept them growing.


End file.
